Two Hearts at Sea
by Dodge-This
Summary: WillJack All has returned to normal in Port Royal, but Will finds himslef longing for something more. Something out on the open ocean.
1. Lonliness

Title: Two Hearts at Sea

Chapter Name: Loneliness

Authors: Dodge-This, ThereIsNoSp00n, inspiration by PookaSeraph

*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Since this is the first chapter I'll actually write a real disclaimer. Disney owns all that it owns, Pirates of The Caribbean, Jack, Will, etc. Any original characters introduced don't belong to you. Now on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Will stood with his back to Jack, facing off with an unknown enemy. He stood in defiance "My place is here, between you and Jack."

The dark, confused smoke around him swirled, settled and disappeared, making the battlement visible before his eyes.

All enemies evaporated, Will faced Jack. Their eyes met.

Jack turned and started to walk away when he stopped abruptly and doubled back to address Will.

"Nice hat," he said, giving a playful flick to the feather perched on top. Will smiled, looking up at it. Jack finishes his walk to the edge of battlement. 

Will's eyes follow Jack until he was almost over the edge. Locking eyes with Will, Jack removed his hat and gave a mock bow, he stepped back,  tumbling over into the water.

Down, down, down....the dark fog clouded his vision again as Will's soul plummeted and he rushed over to the edge. Jack's dark figure was falling, becoming smaller and smaller. It finally broke water with a splash--

Will jolted awake gasping. He looked around and saw Elizabeth still sleeping undisturbed beside him. He sighed and got out of bed. Will walked out onto the balcony over the front door of the Governor's Mansion. His eyes traveled along the road and out to the ocean. 

Turning to caress Will, Elizabeth woke when her hand met only air. She looked around until she spotted Will out on the balcony. "This is the third time this week I have woken to find a bed devoid of my fiancé, as he sits and yearns to be at sea."

Will's eyes did not leave the horizon as he answered, "I'm sorry Liz, I want only what is best for the both of us, you know."

Elizabeth raised a hand to his shoulder, "But I fear what is best for me is not what is best for you."

Will sighed, "I yearn to be out there riding towards the horizon." There was a moment of thoughtful silence. A bright blue and yellow parrot flew rapidly past the window.

"Then go."

His gaze finally left the horizon. "Excuse me?"

"I said go. Two months we have been engaged, Will. I have not seen genuine excitement for life in you since our adventure on the ocean ended. Since the last time we saw Jack, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He hugged her. "You see me better than I can see myself." he murmured, quickly turning to embrace the woman he had been willing to die for but a few short months before.

She smiled, "Go, Will."

Will kissed her and strode over to the opposite side of the room. He pulled a bag out of a closet and started loading it with clothes out of the dresser in the corner.

"I do not know when I will return," he said anxiously. 

"Send word when you get a crew, we will figure it out then. Go, have an adventure." She then went out the door to have servants start an early breakfast. "Once a pirate, always a pirate," she stated, more to herself than to Will. "I guess I always knew you couldn't stay away from sailing for long, darling," she called back to him.

He stopped on his way out of the door and gave her a sad smile. "She thinks it's being away from a ship that bothers me," he says quietly, "but why do I feel like it's really being away from Jack that I can't stand?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Will stood at the side rail of an anonymous ship. The creaky old ship had probably had a name at one point, but it had been commandeered back and forth by so many pirates during its years at sea that the space on the hull usually reserved for the name had been scratched and worn away. He leaned over the rail and breathed in the salt air as a strong breeze whipped his face.

"Back to work, Smith!" The captain yelled from the wheel.

"Aye," Will called back. He had to root through the seedier parts of Port Royal before finding a ship headed to Tortuga. The captain wasn't exactly what one would call trustworthy, but he was the only man to take manual labor as payment for passage. He hadn't given his real name, of course. "Mister Smith," Will laughed to himself. It was a name Jack might have given.

Thinking back, Will couldn't exactly put a finger on why he had chosen Tortuga as his destination, but looking for Jack seemed like a good idea. If so, then Tortuga was the perfect destination to accomplish this. It seemed it was the only port he visited with some regularity.

Luckily, they had fair weather and favorable wind the whole trip, so Will didn't have to spend too much time working with the ill-tempered and scraggly crew. One of the mangiest of the bunch—who might not even have had flesh underneath all that dirt, Will thought—kept eyeing his left hand suspiciously. Will was confused at first, but upon looking down he discovered he was still wearing his solid gold engagement ring. Sneaking back to his cabin, he slipped the ring off and put it in the pouch he kept under his shirt, close to his breast, for safekeeping. He wiggled his fingers a bit and looked at them. He had expected to feel bare and lonely without his symbolic link to Elizabeth, but instead he found it very…. liberating.

Finally he settled into his moth eaten bed to catch a few winks of sleep. He was liberated now, on the open sea, free. It was strange how clearly he could hear Jack's voice as the rolling of the ocean lulled him to sleep. "Because that's what a ship really is, you know….freedom."

He awoke early to the captain shouting and banging on the deck directly above his cabin. "Oy! Smith, we're 'ere. Ye'd best be getting' yer filthy skin up 'ere or I'll wring yer bloody neck! We're shovin' of in nigh an hour!"

Will scuttled around his meager cabin and collected his things before scrambling up on deck. "Thank you, sir," he nodded to the captain. All he got in response was a sort of grunt.

Will stepped of the gangplank and immediately started taking in the raucous town of Tortuga. He followed his feet down a path he remembered from his previous trip here with Jack. Along his way Will ran into a few drunken pirates who tried to start something, but Will either knocked them out or they passed out. He also ran into the woman from the bar from his first visit. She walked up to him putting one hand on her hip, using the other to smack him--hard--across the cheek. 

"I don't think I deserved that," he muttered sullenly to himself as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek and returned to the half remembered path. 

After a few wrong turns and a few dead ends Will finally ended up where he was looking for. Will wandered over to a trough and filled a bucket with the filthy water inhabiting it, after second thoughts he filled another, for old time's sake. Smiling he waltzed over to an *almost* empty stall.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Authoresses Notes: Ok, this is the first collaboration. Don't hurt us too badly. The main writers so far are Dodge-This and ThereIsNoSp00n, the inspiration comes from my sisters lack of JackWill fics that go how she wants them to. Everyone go to her stuff (PookaSeraph) and tell her that her writing is good and she needs to write more.

Story Notes: What do you guys think so far? Opinions on the dream sequence at the beginning, was funny to write, cause you know dreams like the ones Lizzy has in the beginning never happen, you don't remember them, and if you do its not in that much detail.

General: Hope my normal readers don't protest the Jack and Will match, I love you guys and your honest opinions.


	2. The Island

Title: Two Hearts at Sea

Chapter: The Island

Author: Dodge-This, ThereIsNoSp00n, inspiration by PookaSeraph

*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Cept possibly original characters introduced in the future.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After a multiple wrong turns and a few dead ends, Will finally ended up at the place he was looking for. He wandered over to a trough and filled a bucket with the filthy water inhabiting it, after a second thought he filled another for old time's sake. Smiling, he waltzed over to an *almost* empty stall.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Will smiled and tossed the contents of the first bucket into the stall.

"Blast ye!" hollered the lumpy form on the ground as it was pulled into consciousness by the cold water. He looked around. "Ah, Will! Good te see ye! Give a man a hand up, will ye?" Will pulled Gibbs to his feet and stepped away from the stench. Will shook his head to rid his nostrils of the stink and hurled the other bucket at Gibbs.

Gibbs opened his mouth to yell at the boy, but reconsidered and led way into a bar to talk.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Will sat alone at a booth in the dank bar in the outer fringes of Tortuga. He quietly observed the boisterous scene playing out around him. Thinking back, he couldn't really remember why he had thought Tortuga was all that bad after his first visit. Sure, the blatant promiscuity occurring spontaneously all over the floor of the place was slightly embarrassing, but it wasn't like he could hear any of the "interesting noises" over the already deafening din of the bar. His vision was cut off as Gibbs returned with the drinks and slid into the booth across from Will. Will was still staring out across the crowd as a mug of rum landed heavily on the table in front of him. His eyes focused on the dark liquid as his hands snaked around the mug and lifted it to his lips.

"Will, lad. We've got some catchin' up ta do don' we." Gibbs said and took a deep drink from his mug.

Will looked at his own mug, hovering near his lips. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," he mumbled as he took a much smaller sip than Gibbs had. The rum burned its way down his throat, settling in his stomach and warming him through. Will gave a small cough at the harsh taste but got used to it after a minute. "Aye, I suppose we do. How is everyone doing, crew and all, and Jack?" He took another sip.

Gibbs frowned. "A long story, that. We'd been sailing for a while. Everythin' was goin' grand. But over time Jack was getting' more 'n more irritable." He paused and took another swig from his mug. "One day he just…snapped, kicked er'yone off in Tortuga, gave me the bearings he'd be at and headed out alone on the Pearl."

Will's eyebrows shot up, "Snapped did 'e?"

"Looks like he may have. Shipped out with enough rum to get the whole crew drunk." Will took a deeper drink.

"And you're not worried at all?" A million emotions rushed through his head. Jack was probably lying on some island in the Caribbean drinking himself to death! Not that he would expect anything less from Captain Jack Sparrow, but still…it bothered him that Jack was out there all alone and the crew wasn't even going to _do_ anything about it. If there was one thing Will couldn't stand, it was sitting by and letting action pass by.

"Me 'n th' crew did all 'at we could, honest." Gibbs paused. "You wanna take a stab at it? No easy task ta be sure."

Will considered. He finished off his mug and set it heavily on the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Will stood next to AnaMaria at the head of the Interceptor II. As always it had a story behind it. Jack and the crew were going to stop by Port Royal and visit Will, 'pick up' a few swords, and head out. But, as always, this operation did not go exactly according to plan. Apparently the entire royal navy had been made aware of Sparrow, and was under orders to detain him if seen. It just so happened that Jack was seen, and hence detained. After a few hours and a handy feat involving a black cat and a tin cup, plus a little bit of rum, Jack was once again wandering the streets in a very hasty manner towards his ship, followed by many guards. And once again, simply because he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he managed to commandeer the Interceptor II—replacement sister ship of the original—on the way out of the port. Jack was having a hard time deciding what to do with a second ship until Ana conveniently reminded him of his promise of a ship for her. Thus, Jack remained the captain of the Pearl and the Interceptor II was left for AnaMaria.

Will followed Gibbs' advise and tracked down Ana. He had found her pondering maps at an out-of-the-way inn. Jack was gone, but she had her ship, so she could do as she pleased. Will had come in and asked if she would help him on the quest for Jack, and she had agreed. Not that she had anything better to do.

Coming back to the present as the obscure unnamed island came into view, Will turned to AnaMaria. "Thank ye again, Ana."

AnaMaria nodded, not taking her eyes off the horizon. "Anyting t' get th' Captain outta 'is slump." She nodded off into the distance. "Won' be long now."

Will looked out over the ocean. Coming into better view was a speck of land growing larger and larger. He smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Will stood facing the ocean on the beach. He waved to AnaMaria's outgoing vessel until it was out of view. She had agreed to come by in a few weeks to see if Will had fixed Jack up.

Will turned inland and scanned the foliage. He sighed and started trudging. On his path he passed by a clean-looking pool and surrounded by a dense group of palm trees. Will was debating climbing up one to get a better view when he noticed something on the other side of a clearing.

"Jack…" Will muttered and sprinted over to the figure. As he got closer it became apparent that it was, in fact, Captain Jack Sparrow. Will fell to his knees next to the pirate and lifted him into a sitting position, with Jack's head leaning against Will's chest. "Jaaack, wake up Jack. Come on, Jackie." Will started lightly patting Jack's cheek, trying to wake him painlessly, but to no avail. He stopped and pressed a hand to Jack's forehead. It was a bit warm, but didn't feel like a fever.

He sighed and looked around for wherever Jack had been sleeping. Will spotted a board propped against a tree and decided to investigate. He carefully laid Jack down on the sand and his head fell gently to the side. Will trotted over to the board and saw a hole in the ground a few feet away. He knelt down and stuck his head in. It was rather spacious actually, with a cot in the corner, what looked like some sort of food in crates stacked next to the wall, and an endless supply of rum covering every other available surface. A small mountain of empty bottles was beginning to grow in the corner.

Will got up and went back over to Jack, lifting him up and flopping him over his shoulder. Will staggered back over to the hole and down the ladder. Once this was accomplished, he flopped Jack onto the bed, covered him, and climbed back out of the hole, taking a few empty bottles with him. He wandered around some more until he found the pool again. Will knelt and filled the three bottles and corked them, walking back to the hole.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N from Dodge-This: Wow, I was really asterisk happy at the beginning of the chapter. 

The cat/cup escape thing care of KrissXed.

I don't actually know why I wrote Ana with speech that bad…oh well! :)

A/N from ThereIsNoSp00n: Aw hey! Look at this! I even get my own author's note now! *feels special* Um…er…what to say…hope everyone enjoys the unnecessarily flowery descriptions and past-tense verbs, which are soo mine ;) Keep reviewing cause we love y'all and cause two authors are better than one! Hell yes. Did I mention the cookies…?

Thankye to Reviwers!

ThereIsNoSp00n: Yay! First reviewer! So about slash, how about not. What do you think on like off screen implied slash? Cause then we don't have to write it. ///Ha, ha. Can I thank myself? Bloody brilliant!

PookaSeraph: Fixed the obviousity. All is well.

Legolas19: Workin on it, hopefully we'll be able to get them up faster, it depends how crappy my first draft is.

Grey Elven-Eyes: Not quite that biased, but I do like seeing the boys happy, together or not.

saintstarry113: Will do.

KrissXed: I was kinda tired, so I stared at your sn for a while before realizing what it was. I get stupid when it's dark out apparently. And basically, thinking about turning into off screen mushy stuff, cause I feel it needs to be there, but I sure as hell don't wanna write it.

Elf Faith: Thank you so much, all reviews are appreciated


End file.
